I'm Dodging Bullets All Over The Place
by America Liberty
Summary: I thought i was in love. I thought Apollo and I would be together forever. That was why we tried to leave but when I got forced back into Half Blood with a quest it's up to me and my friends to unravle the mystery of Cassandra's Curse and save the camp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cassandra!" I heard a sharp hissing even though it was three in the morning. "Cassandra, get up!" I herd someone snap. I raised my head off of my pillow and saw a girl standing over me.

"Kasey, what are you doing up? It's three in the morning?" I asked. She smiled and I had no idea how she was always so vivacious.

"I got good news!" she exclaimed. I groaned and turned over. Let me tell you, Kasey was one of my best friends but when she came into the Aphrodite cabin at three in the morning to tell me something that was just annoying and it happened a lot.

"What's up Kasey?" I sighed.

"I got a boyfriend!" she said jumping up and down excited. I rolled my eyes and shoved my face down into the pillow again and repressed tears of envy. Kasey was gorgeous guys would drop like fly's for her. She was skinny and tall. Her hazel eyes glowed in the moonlight and her dirt blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. It was not fair. I was the daughter of Aphrodite. I was supposed to be the pretty one. I wanted to scream or cry. Instead I put on a brave face for Kasey.

"That's awesome!" I said but Kasey looked shocked then recoiled. She knew me. She knew everything.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of come in here like this. I know the thing with you and Apollo is still fresh."

"Let's not talk about it." I snapped. She shrunk back. Camp was not my favorite place. No, let me rephrase. I hated it here. I hated being claimed by my mother, I hated that all my sisters detest me, I hated that I only had two friends and neither of them had any grasp on what it was lie to be me. I hated that two years ago I had dated a god and I hated that I'd let my mortal father and goddess mother find out. I hated that I'd never tried to talk to Apollo after I got dragged of to camp and I hated the food here.

"If you want to talk about it-"

"I don't."

"But if you did-"

"Drop it would you, Kasey." I said sternly and she nodded. She went to sit on my bed.

"His name is Andrew." she said after a while. I groaned but Kasey was back off in dreamland. "He's the son of Ares but he's not like the others. He's kind, sweet, nice, loyal…Oh, Cassandra! It's so romantic!" She said and my stomach turned. My face must have turned to because Kasey stopped and did something that surprised me a little. She hugged me.

"I'll stop. Ok? I'm so sorry about that. I know how you feel about guys now. I was getting carried away." She said still embracing me. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"He didn't even say good-bye, Kasey. He swore he loved me. He swore-"

"What is that racket?" another voice asked. I whipped the tears on my tee shirt and saw Kyra Sawyer. Head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. Kasey groaned noticeably.

"Jesus, Kyra. What are you doing up? You need your beauty rest!" Kasey shot at her. Kyra scoffed.

"Please. I don't need sleep to be amazing. Your friend on the other hand-"

"You talk about Cassandra again like that and you'll find yourself asking mommy dearest for plastic surgery discounts." Kasey said jumping to my defense.

"You could be popular, Kasey. Why do you stick with that-that-thing?" Kyra asked and I bit my lip. I knew that it was true. I knew that Kasey sacrificed a lot for me. Kasey stuck her tongue out at Kyra.

"Aren't you a Poseidon kid? What are you doing in MY cabin?" Kyra asked. Kasey scoffed.

"What is Kirk Arkansas doing here?" I quipped, looking up from my sheet covers. Kyra stood there speechless.

"Kirk's not here! He's back in Nike cabin. You know that, Cassandra." She said, knowing very well what I was going to say next.

"Well, word travels fast in the Aphrodite cabin. He doesn't need to be here. You know that, Kyra." I said mocking her tone. Kasey laughed. I cracked a smile. Kirk was her boyfriend and they had been caught in the cabin on multiple occasion.

"Don't you dare." she said. "Be nice and quite like you always are."

"Is that what you were when you told the entire camp about my little-um-mishap when I came to camp?" I shot, unable to stop now.

"Please, Cassandra! You were dating a god! I had to tell!"

"Did you have to tease me?" I yelled. Kasey grabbed my shoulders. "Did you have to pit the whole camp against me?" I screamed, some kids woke up. Kasey yanked me up and gently guided me to the door. I was crying now. Salty tears trickled down my face at the memories of everything.

"You can stay the night with me, ok?" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"You're the best, Kasey." I said.

"I'll go get Texas." she said and she looked down at my pale face. I nodded. Texas was daughter of Eris and had a temper like no one else. If she heard about last night, she'd got ballistic on Kyra. I grinned at the thought. Kasey led me to the Poseidon cabin. Percy was there. He looked up and smiled at Kasey.

"Hey, Flicker. Hey, Cassandra." He said and didn't even bother asking why I was here. Probably because it was a variation of the same scene over and over most every night. Kasey smiled at Percy.

"Hey, Percy. Cassandra's is going to-"

"Stay here for the night. Got it." He said and Kasey gave him a death glair. Since they were the only two one's who shared the cabin. I sat down on one of the bunks and Percy started to chat.

"How's the leg, Cassandra?" He asked in reference to the leg that I had hurt trying to escape from this prison.

"It's fine, Percy. How's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She's fine."

"I'm going to actually attempt to salvage the night and get some sleep." I responded and lay down in one of the bunks. Percy nodded and went back to listening to music and playing with the water in the silver fountain. I yawned and thought about the trouble I'd be in tomorrow because I'd broken about seven of the rules in one night. Kasey walked back in with three people. Texas, Nicole, and Andrew. I decided to fake sleep so I could get out of the pity talk. Kasey wasn't having any of it.

"Get up, Cassandra." She said and I did. Texas smirked.

"I swear. I'm getting' happy jus' thinkin' bout' it. I'm going to beat the Hades outta' that Aphrodite-" Nicole cut her off.

"Lets not." She said. Nicole was Kasey's best friend and a dryad but we all hung out with her sometimes.

"Oh I will!" Texas promised and we all rolled our eyes at her. Texas was a hothead and we all had gotten used to it. Andrew looked kindly at me and I glared at him. He didn't seem to care.

"I'm Andrew. You must be Cassandra. Kasey talks a lot about you for the thirteen hours I've known her." I chuckled.

"Kasey talks a lot when you REALLY get to know her." I said good-naturedly. Kasey laughed. Andrew smiled at me.

"Your not like the Ares campers." I said. He nodded.

"Thanks. I try not to shove people's head's down toilet bowls." He added. Texas smirked, probably because that was her idea of a fun time.

"What's wrong with shoving people's heads down toilet bowls?" she asked. Nicole laughed and we all joined her. Suddenly the door burst open. Chiron was standing there with Kyra and Kirk. I clenched my fists.

"What's going on here?" the head counselor asked. Texas looked at Kirk and Kyra and behind Chiron's back she made a slit motion across her throat and mouthed dead. They smiled sweetly.

"It was all her fault, Chiron!" Kasey yelled.

"And how is that so, Ms. Kasey?" he asked.

"Well you see she was harassing Cassandra and-"

Is this true, Cassandra?" he asked. I nodded.

"They ratted us out." I said meekly.

"Rat? Like you're so called boyfriend? Herd he left you waiting here. Ditched you didn't he Cassandra." Kirk said brutally and I bit my lip. Rage was filling me up.

"You-" I started but Kirk went on.

"Look at your hair, have you ever herd of a brown haired child of Aphrodite?" he asked mock sweetly and I did something that I'd never though I'd do. I got up and o hit him. He toppled back and fell over. Texas covered her mouth and started to laugh. Everyone else just looked shocked, me included. After a few minutes Chiron spoke.

"Mr. D?" He called and the wine god appeared. "Would you please take Ms. Cassandra Anderson back to her cabin. I'd like a word with the rest of them. Mr. D walked me out as we were walking I started to talk.

"Kasey didn't do a thing. Neither did Texas, Nicole, or Andrew. It's all me, Kyra, and Kirk."

"It most certainly is, Sandra Planderson." He scolded.

"Cassandra Anderson." I corrected, knowing exactly how the conversation was going to go.

"How did it feel?" he asked.

"What?"

"To punch Kirk? I'd do it myself if I weren't a director here."

"It felt good." I said and Dionysus winked at me. "Tell Poppy Grey I said Hi."

"I will. Get some sleep, Zandra Randerson." He said and I winked back but when I went into my cabin I muffled a loud scream with my pillow. It was official. I hated Kyra and Camp Half Blood


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up with my head throbbing and my stomach killing. I could barley remember last night and what had happened. On shaky legs I stood up and noticed that all of the girls were up and whispering. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was late. Twelve. Usually everyone would be eating lunch by now.

"What's the matter?" I asked and the girls just glared at me.

"Why do you care?" One of them asked rudely and I made no attempt to argue with them. I got up and hurriedly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt. As I walked out of the cabin someone stopped me from it was Zakk from the Hades cabin with his friend Nico. I smiled kind of bright at Zakk. Since I didn't have a lot of friends in my cabin I usually hung out with other people and the Hades cabin was only more than happy to talk with me.

"Hey, Zakk. How's life?" I asked. His dark brown eyes looked at me. I suddenly remember that my hair was not combed and my shirt hadn't been ironed in a long time. God, why is it that I always make an idiot out of myself in front of cute guys?

"Fine, Cassandra. How are you?" he asked as he brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes so we could see his blue highlights. My heart started to beat faster. I pinched myself.

"I'm good." I said all on one breath. Zakk seemed to know exactly what was racing though my mind despite my attempts to act cool. Zakk grinned and we all kind of stood awkwardly. Something told me that they knew more than they were letting on. "So, what's up with camp?" I asked. Zakk shook his head. I herd about last night.

"You should just rest a little. You don't need to worry about it." He said. I started to wonder how many people knew I had punched Kirk but my mind soon drifted back to the camp.

"No, I want to know." I said Nico and Zakk looked at each other. Zakk nodded and Nico shrugged. He was about to start talking when Poppy Grey Dionysus daughter bounded up to us.

"Guys, did you here? Rachel's got a new prophecy!" she said excited. I nodded at both boys. They laughed. Poppy stopped.

"Hey, Cassandra, Herd about last night! Must have felt awesome!" she exclaimed and I groaned.

"Hey, Poppy. How many people know?" I asked. Zakk coughed and Nico looked at his feet. Poppy seemed to be calculating the number in her head. I put my hand up in desperation. "Don't even answer that. I swear, the most I can get is kicked out." I said and then in a more hushed voice I added, "That's what everyone would want, right?"

"Not true!" Poppy said and she requested back up from the two Hades campers who jumped right up to help.

"Trust me, Cassandra. No one wants you gone." Zakk said and Nico was about to say something when Rachel came dashing up to us.

"Nico!" She yelled and we all turned around. She ran up to us and caught her breath.

"What's up, Rachel?" He asked.

"It's about the prophecy. Can I talk to you in private or away from…" She said motioning in my direction. Everyone looked shocked Rachel was usually sweet and kind.

"Sure, whatever you say, Rachel. I feel so loved." I said snappily and Rachel made a motion to touch my shoulder don't touch me I said and I pulled away from her grasp. She looked hurt. I took off and I could here people yelling behind me. I didn't know where to go. I was a little scared. I could talk to Chiron but right now all I wanted to do was sleep. I had short legs so running for long distances were a challenge but I decided to go to the waterfront. When I got there I could see Aaron Graves talking with Texas. That could not be good. I got closer to here what they were saying.

"Ya' think that because you're the son of Zeus ya can walk around and do whatever ya want?" Texas yelled in her usual slang way of talking. Aaron rolled his eyes at Texas.

"Well y'all better listen to Texas because Texas is queen of the world." He snapped back sarcastically, mocking her accent and her tone.

"Shut up! I swear that I'll-" Texas started but Aaron raised a eyebrow at her.

"Texas, are you really going to do this after what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" she asked gravely but it was clear that he knew what she was talking about.

"We kissed, Texas." He said lowering his voice. Texas blushed and I wanted to burst into tears. Has everyone met that special someone but me? I decided to pretend that I'd never heard it but a voice called my name very quiet.

"Cassandra." Nicole's voice said. I groaned. I was such an idiot. I was standing behind her tree.

"Nicole, please just don't talk to me."

"Um…you're sobbing your eyes out and leaning against my butt. It's kind of my business." I quickly pulled up from her trunk and blushed. She laughed and morphed into the girl that I'd seen last night.

"Sorry, Nicole. I'm just a little emotional right now."

"Yah, I know but you made some new friends!" She said and I shook my head. If anything I'd made some new enemies. "The Ares cabin is just beyond happy with you! I herd their head counselor say 'good for that little scrawny girl. That Kirk guy really needed to be taught a lesion.' Coming from Clarisse La Rue that's a complement!" Nicole said and I sighed.

"It's just a little hard to be the third wheel." I said and Nicole was about to say more when I got up to go.

"Wait, Cassandra." She said but I ignored her. I didn't want pity and I didn't want sympathy. I wanted to be alone and the only place where I might actually have a shot at that would be the big house but when I got there all of the head counselors were there. Chiron smiled at her.

"Cassandra my dear. Do sit down. I believe that we should talk." I did but, feeling strangely since all eyes were on me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I believe that Rachel, Poppy, and Zakk owe you a apology." Chiron said. Poppy started to gush.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Cassandra! I swear we have a reason. It's just that-"

"Why don't you let me tell her?" Rachel said gravely. I nodded.

"I want to here. Why was everyone disoriented?" I asked. Chiron sighed and nodded at Rachel.

"I know how you felt before you came to camp and I know what love feels like-"

"I don't want your pity! I want some answers!" I said and I pounded on the table. Clarisse looked at Rachel and then at me and smirked.

"Rachel got a prophecy and we think it's about Apollo. The reason everyone was being a jerk to you is because you punched Kirk, which was totally awesome!" She blurted. I gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because we knew how hurt you'd be." Texas said. She's walked in with Aaron and I looked at my feet.

"I want to know the prophecy." I said. Mr. D jumped to answer.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Andra Landerson. We're trying to help you and you're-"

"I don't want to here it!" I yelled, thinking of before camp and what I'd had. "I want to know the prophecy." I breathed and Chiron looked grimly at me. Rachel touched my hand and recited.

"Nine shall go east to the ancient oracle's cave. Thanots shall visit the truly brave. One shall feel the sun god's wrath; a star will illuminate a darkened path. The sacred seal of trust a friend shall break and a ancient curse new love shall awake."

"Well that just made my night." I said. Percy stood up.

"I vote we need a quest. Rachel said that five should go east to the oracle's cave. We need five people to go. I'll lead." He said. I shook my head.

"No. I will." I proclaimed and stood. "You herd the oracle. We need to go east to the oracle's cave. My vote is that the ancient oracle is Cassandra. Apollo's lover and east is the direction the sun rises. I want the quest."

"No, Cassandra." Kate Great said. She was vice head counselor for the Apollo cabin. "You need to stay here. He's my father. I'll go. It's obvious that this prophecy has to do with Apollo. I'll take four of my siblings."

"That's not faire! I want to go!" Everyone took a sudden interest in his or her shoes. Chiron was the first to speak.

"Cassandra, my dear, I don't know what this quest is about. We know nothing but what Rachel told us. Annabeth, would you agree?"

"Absolutely. As head counselor for Athena I would like to take the quest." She said and looked around seeing who would challenge her. I glared at Annabeth. I didn't know why everyone suddenly wanted the quest but I sure as Hades knew why I wanted it.

"I want the gods forsaken quest!" I yelled. "If I can't get any support from our authority figures here will any of the senior counselors side with me?" I shouted, loosing it. Clarisse stood up and smirked at head counselor for the Nike cabin (Kirk.)

"Hades yes! Give Cassandra the quest! Come on!" Clarisse yelled and tried to get a chant started but sat down when no one responded. Chiron sighed.

"Cassandra, my dear. If I give you the quest you must promise me to not let your emotions get in the way. You can't let your-um-former friendship with the Apollo get in the way of this quest, whatever it be."

"I want to take it!" I proclaimed vehemently. Nico sighed and put his arm around me. I'd seen him as a brother during my time at half blood. There had always been little sparks of a relationship but no one wanted to make the move and he was in a relationship with Kate.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Cassandra?" he asked. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'll go with her, Chiron." Nico said and he raped his spare arm around my shoulders. Chiron sighed for the hundredth time.

"Cassandra, you shall pick the people you will take." He said and I could tell he didn't like the idea of me leading but I needed something to not only get out of camp but to see Apollo again. I needed to resole the issue even if it was as simple as telling him It was done. Or telling him that I can't stop thinking about him. Telling him I can't stop thinking of his piercing green eyes and his shiny smile. The way he listened to me. His gentle manner. I stopped myself before my emotions started to run away.

"I'll take Nico and Kasey. I'll want a child of Apollo, so Kate can come to." I breathed. "Zakk? Will you come?" I asked the child of Hades. His face lit up.

"Anytime!" He exclaimed.

"Andrew and Texas. You'll need to come." I said. Then I breathed. That was all that I wanted. I didn't want to take nine people along. I didn't expect it but Aaron Graves raised his hand.

"I want to come. I feel that I could help a lot, Cassandra." He said and I shook my head.

"That's all I want." I said but Chiron was quick to say no.

"My dear, we've broken the rules before and it never works out. You need more camper, though I will admit eight is a high number." I exhaled.

"Then I'll take Aaron to. That's all though." I said. Chiron shook his head again and walked over to me.

"Take Kyra Sawyer to." He said. My mouth dropped open but Texas was (as always) the first to speak.

"We are not taking that little, witch!" she yelled. I swear on my life she should just stay in the Ares cabin forever.

"Dakota Forest, will you pipe down for a minute!" Mr. D said and Texas sat down and mumbled something about being the god of diet coke and not doing anything for the world. I nodded, not wanting to fight.

"We'll take Kyra." I said and with that the meeting was adjourned. Clarisse came up to me afterword's and I really didn't feel like talking to her.

"I swear that if she does anything to you I'll smash her lipstick tubes right over her head."

I attempted to smile. "Thanks, Clarisse." I said because it's never good to have the Ares cabin on your bad side and it's even better to have them on your good side. She pulled me a little aside from the trail back to our cabins.

"If anyone knows how you feels it's me. I wanted to impress my father so bad, of course it's a little different because Ares is way cooler than Aphrodite and you also want to find your boyfriend Apollo." She said and I figured that it was her warped idea of trying to sympathize with me.

"Thanks, Clarisse. Keep in touch with me when I'm gone, ok?" I said because what else could I say and she smiled almost kindly and said;

"Don't push your luck, Aphrodite jerk." She said. "See you, Cassandra and if this conversation happened I swear to you, you'll be drinking toilet water." she said.

"It never happened, don't worry, Clarisse." I said and walked back to Kasey's cabin to stay awake the whole night and think about the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kasey's POV

I woke up to find Cassandra curled up in one of the bunks. I sighed. She really needed sleep and today we were going to head off to the oracle's cave. Whatever that was. I hoped that the Athena cabin had found something and I hoped that there was some mistake and it had nothing to do with Apollo but I knew that it was a lost cause to hope for. Cassandra had to brave him at some point and there was nothing I could do. I got up and threw on a pair of blue jeans and pulled on a white tee shirt. I looked at a sleeping Cassandra and then over to Percy, who was lying in bed and reading some book. I chuckled to myself. I'd bet that it was the abridged version of whatever because most demigods have dyslexia.

"Percy!" I said and he looked over at me.

"What?" He said.

"Can you wake Cassandra up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Let her sleep. She needs to have her energy." He whispered and I got up and yawned, as I walked over to the Ares cabin to se my boyfriend, Andrew. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"You ready for today?" He asked as he hugged me. I nodded.

"Just a little worried for Cassandra." I said, telling the complete and utter truth. Andrew sighed; he was already ready to go.

"She'll make it. She needs to do something about this fear and this is the way to do it."

"That's what I've been thinking but I don't know if she's ready to see him again. I mean, one shall feel the sun gods wrath? That doesn't sound to great." I worried. Andrew kissed my cheek gently.

"Don't worry about Cassandra." He said. "She's stronger than she looks."

"She's also going on a quest where everyone has a partner except for her. Me and you, Aaron and Texas-"

"Shush, just let's roll with the punches. I mean-" Andrew started but we were interrupted by a loud rumbling. I looked over and coming from the west were a whole storm of monsters. My mouth flopped open and Andrew grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Kasey! We need to go talk to Chiron!" He said and he and I ran over to the big house but apparently we were a little slow because everyone was already suited up and thanked the gods for all of the training we'd went through.

"What's going on, Mr. D?" I asked the wine god.

"What does it look like, Macy?" he snapped. "We're being invaded!"

"I know that but by who?"

"How should I know?" he asked and I was about to snap that he was the camp director and that he should know who we were being invaded by I suddenly remembered something. Cassandra. If she tried to get up now, she'd die. She had no idea anything was going wrong. I ran over to where Texas and Aaron were standing.

"Texas, we've got a problem!" I said loudly.

"Ya' don't say, Einstein!" she said and she looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Cassandra's still in her cabin!" I said. Texas smirked.

"Dumb little Aphrodite tramps never help!" she said gleefully. I rolled my eyes. Texas could be so difficult sometimes!

"No! I mean she's in my cabin!" I said Texas' face lit up.

"Her and Percy? No way!" She said and I was very close to bashing her head in with y sword.

"Texas will you listen for three seconds?" I hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, Kasey. Say whateva' ya' wanna'." She said.

"Cassandra spent the night with me in my cabin and she's still there! No one woke her up! Percy left after me so she's in there alone!" I said trying not to panic and for once in her life Texas's face straightened and she looked almost scared for a minute.

"It's a suicide mission. Cassandra's smart. She'll find a way out." Aaron said to Texas. We all knew exactly what was going through her head.

"If I run fast enough I can-" She started but Poppy Grey who had joined us cut her off.

"No, Texas. We all knew that your fast and brave, but you cant do this on your own!' She snapped. Poppy was sweet and kind so when she snapped you knew she meant business. Texas flexed her toned muscles.

"I'm strong. I can-"

"I wont let you go!" Aaron said, apparently they had gone public with their relationship. Texas looked into his eyes.

"Aaron, I appreciate your concern but you need to shut the Hades up and mind your own business." she said, we were all speechless as Texas slipped out of the big house, where we all were and ran as fast as her red and black vans would take her. I wasn't exactly worried because Texas looked after herself since she was seven. She lived in a junkyard after being abandoned by her caretakers but even fiery willful Texas would have trouble dodging all of the fiery debris. I ran over to tell Chiron who was shoot arrows at the army.

"WHO IS IT?" I yelled over the discord. He turned to me.

"Kasey my dear! Please don't ask questions now, just fight!" He said but I decided to stay strong.

"Not until you tell me who I'm up against!" I yelled and he looked exasperated.

"I believe it's a fleet sent by Prometheus! When Kronos fell-"

"Chiron started but I knew the story. We'd overthrow Kronos. Olympus was saved and battle was supposed to be over but the other titans still resided all over and were seeking revenge. I didn't know why now but I didn't have time to ponder it either because I saw something that made my heart jump. Texas. Texas was lying on the ground in a heap with Cassandra crying next to her. My gods if she'd listened to me- I started but stopped because Aaron was running out to get them. He helped Cassandra up and she ran over here. Next he lifted Texas's limp body and started to run over to the house. I met them. Cassandra was in tears. I knew if she had to do anything else she'd snap. Who could blame her? Her best friend had just been mortally wounded before her eyes and not to mention that it was to save her. Kate Great ran over and put her arm around Cassandra unsure of what else to do. I had no idea either. I just sat there looking at Texas who was going in and out of consciousness.

"Texas-" I started but was cut off by a short break of sobs that I surprised myself by letting out. She still smiled at me with the little strength she had.

"You-make-" Texas said shakily but started to cough and that made me cry harder. "Shut up and listen the me." She said weakly but affectionate. I mumbled something about being brave and saving people's lives but Texas was having no sympathy she just kept trying to say something. "You Need to- you make Cassandra go." she said and I nodded, unsure of what she meant.

"She will, Texas. I swear it, she will." I said trying to reassure my friend. Aaron leaned down and Texas winked at me.

"Cant-Cant get luck now, Can I?" she managed and I laughed a sad laugh. That was so like Texas. Always The one to crack a joke or make someone else uncomfortable. It worked to because Aaron blushed bright red and leaned down to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Never said I wanted…to….get…luck…" She moaned, her voice trailing off. Aaron smiled a sad smile at her.

"I swear Texas, your going to be fine, baby." He said but Texas just laughed a little.

"Go die in Hades." She said. "I'll try to rebirth." She said and then her voice faded. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry and the battle raged before my eyes. It was very unreal. Texas was gone and I didn't get to say everything I'd wanted to her. Aaron out his arm around me and I pushed away and ran off to take my revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was scared and alone. Texas was gone. I sat in the corner, the world going by in a whirr. I covered my ears and closed my eyes tight and started to cry. Texas died for me. Everyone I was ever near dies or leaves. What is it about me? I thought as the battle raged on around me. I felt a strong arm come around my shoulders, suddenly. I herd Zakk's gentle voice talking to me.

"Cassandra, get up. We need you." He said. I shook my head and groaned.

"Texas is gone!" He looked into my eyes sweetly and then helped me up and into the inside of the big house.

"You wait here." He said and I nodded. Zakk ran out and I don't know how long passed but after some time I found that a crowd of people was around me. Chiron gently pushed them out of the way.

"Cassandra, it's all right." He said and my head popped up. Nico embraced me and I started to cry.

"My dear, I think that it's best if you stayed home today." He said and with a jerk I remembered the quest.

"No." I said snapping up. I looked at everyone at camp half-blood. None of them looked like they were ready for a quest, least of all me. "This isn't home! It never will be! The only thing that this-this place!" I yelled and Andrew reached his hand up to try to calm me down but I pushed it away.

"Cassandra, it's ok to feel sad." He said. I shook my head and the sorrow that I had soon turned into a hot and fiery rage, more ablaze than the flames in Tarturus.

"It doesn't matter that Texas is gone! She would want us to keep going and if we stop than all were doing is depriving her of something that she would have wanted! Is anyone going to agree with me?" I asked, letting my despair show and Clarisse was going to stand up and make some snide remark about Kirk so I quickly rephrased. "Is anyone but Clarisse going to side with me?" I asked and in a moment of fragile silence Kasey stepped forward to stand next to me.

"Cassandra is right. Texas told me to make sure that we all kept going and not taking the quest would only make things worse! I vote that we keep going." Kasey said and one by one everyone that was going on the quest went to stand next to me. Chiron breathed.

"Go." he said. "Cassandra I wish you the best of luck and I hope that you tie up all the loose ends that you hope to. Pick someone else to take Texas's place and go." I should have dropped it there but I didn't.

"No. I want my group the way it is." I insisted firmly and Chiron saw that there was no arguing with me. Soon, I found all the people that would be coming.

"Ok, so are we all in a agreement that we need to find Cassandra's cave. Do we all think that she is the oracle?" Everyone nodded except for Kyra. Not like I really expected her to help. With that we stepped out of the boundaries and into the world to find the oracle's cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aaron's POV

Cassandra was a smart girl and I'm not going to lie, I could see why the sun god fell for her. She was damn pretty to. At least I used to think so. She was the leader of the quest and every time I looked at her pale face creased with anxiety and rage I thought of Texas. Texas who had died for her, Texas who should still be alive. Texas who should have been here with us right now and whenever I thought of Texas's electric green eyes and her black and red hair that was cur raggedly I felt vexation towards Cassandra. Texas died saving her. Texas should be here now.

"Did you hear me, Aaron?" Andrew asked. He, Zakk, and myself were sitting in one of the tents. I looked over at Andrew.

"What?" I asked and both of them looked at me sympathetically. We were only a few miles from camp but Cassandra thought that we should all sleep until we could get a definite plan. The prophecy said to head east so her genius idea was to just follow the compass east.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked and I nodded. Andrew, Zakk, and I had become good friends over the course of the last few hours. I didn't hide my emotions very well though. "I'm sorry for your loss." Andrew said after some time and Zakk nodded.

"It's all her fault." I said, rage seeping through my voice. Both of the guys looked up.

"What's whose fault?" Zakk asked and I punched my fist into my hand.

"Cassandra's. It's her fault. If she wasn't such-" Zakk cut me off right there.

"What happened to Texas was not her fault If you-" ANdrew cut him off looking at both of us.

"We can't let anything get in the way of team work. We have to work together. Cassandra did nothing, Texas's death was unfortunate but not in vain. We need to honor her memory and help Cassandra." Andrew said. I grumbled something.

"Just because your sweet on her-" I started but I was interrupted by the tent door unzipping. It was Nico. He came in and sat down.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked and I shrugged, not wanting t tell Nico about my opinion. I knew he liked Cassandra. Kate followed Nico.

"Guys, we need to talk." she said no one moved. "As a group." Kate said. After a few minutes we all got up and followed her out to the site that she had built. I'd only came because of Texas and now that she was gone camping in the wilderness meant nothing to me. Cassandra was sitting on a log and she looked like she'd cleaned up ok. Her mocha colored hair was combed and her sea blue eyes looked a little less glassy. She still appeared to be in shock though. Kasey was sitting next to her and Andrew went over to join his girlfriend. Cassandra stood up and we all shushed up to listen to her. The idiots.

"I-I-I-I think that we need to ask for help from the gods. I can-" She started but I didn't let her finish.

"No." I said plain and simple. "That's a dumb idea. No one's going to answer to you. How many times have you asked Apollo for help in the last year? How many times has he actually responded? Zero. None. It's a lost case. You might as well high tail it back to camp because no one here wants to play Dr. Phil with you, Cassandra Anderson." I said harshly and I could see her trying to hold back tears.

"Screw you." She said and it was the first time I'd heard Cassandra ever swear. With that she ran off into the woods somewhere. Everyone looked at me, jaws agape. Let them stare. She deserved it. Finally the person I'd least expect to speak up did.

"I hate the winey little brat but that was uncalled for. That was mean spirited and horrible." Kyra said. I shrugged and didn't think anything of it. Andrew was the next to speak.

"You don't see her in you?" he asked. I shook my head, only able to think of Texas. "She lost someone dear to her to! She lost a lover, like you!"

"She was a idiot to think a god would love her forever!" I yelled. Then Nico punched me. I was quick to bite back to anyone's punches verbal or physical. I went to hit back but Kate grabbed my hand. Nico pushed her out of the way gently.

"I can fight my own battles, Kate." He said and again went to it me but I drew my sword and Nico backed off.

"Sit." I ordered and everyone obeyed. "From now on I lead starting now. Everyone has five seconds to extinguish the flame and pack up. We're getting the Hades out." I said and made sure that everyone was disarmed and ready after packing up and making sure that the fire was out we took off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disbelief flooded my sense. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Aaron Graves had insulted me in a way that no one had ever. It was my quest and I was supposed to be leading it. Hours passed, and though it didn't exactly know how many I could guess it was not a low number. I sighed. The words he said hurt but what hurt more was the truth of the words. I breathed deeply and stood up. I needed to get back to camp and apologize for running. I walked back that way but when I got here I gasped. The entire camp was packed up and the only thing left was a note from Kasey and a few soda cans.

I'm Sorry, Cassandra:( Was the only thing on the paper. I collapsed crying.

"You need a little help here, sweetheart?" a voice behind me said. I wanted to jump up and grad my sword because I the woods of Camp Half Blood a unknown man calling you sweetheart was never good. Gods, in the real world a strange man calling you sweetheart is never good. As I was saying, I wanted to jump up but something tied me down to this spot. Something a paralyzed me and I shook my head and responded.

"No. I'm just a little-"

"Lost?" the voice asked and I shook my head and looked up. There behind me was a man. I knew who this man was. One I'd sworn never to talk to and a man that I told myself didn't care.

"Apollo." I breathed and he smiled and offered me his hand. I shook my head and backed away. He didn't move but instead sat down by the tree. I looked horrified. Apollo sighed and took a piece of grass and started to chew.

"What-what-what are you doing here?" I stuttered and he edged over next to me.

"Looking for a inspiration." He said as though it should be obvious to everyone. I straightened my back and decided to play it cool. After Poppy had broken up with her first boyfriend she said to never start a fight with them and always play it cool.

"Oh." I said. He nodded and smiled at me.

"I don't have to look anymore though." He said and I swear my mouth dropped open. How can he talk to me like that, but I don't think that fact that I was blushing and was secretly flattered helped my case any.

"Please don't talk that way." I said dryly. He raped an arm around my shoulders.

"Long time no see, baby." he proclaimed and I pulled away and stood up.

"My name is Cassandra and I have better things to worry about!" I snapped and he stood up to.

"They didn't want to leave, _baby._" He said half sarcastically but I didn't have the emotional energy to yell at him.

"What do you mean, Apollo?" I asked. He tapped his head and sat down again. I rolled my eyes.

"Sit down, Cassandra." He said. I did. When I was next to him he took my hand in his. I was almost to wrapped up in his golden eyes and killer smile to ask again what he meant. "Aaron forced them." He said. "Kasey didn't want to. That's why she wrote you a note." He proclaimed smugly.

"Where did they go?" I asked. Apollo winked.

"East. Where else?"

"Yah, that's helpful, Apollo." I quipped and he raised his hands defensively.

"Don't blame me because you're in a bad mood." he said. I groaned and sat down, letting a more vulnerable side show. That was a mistake.

"I shouldn't have come here." I said and Apollo was quick to come over.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't be hard on yourself. You've been through Hades and back. It's not your fault you wanted to take the prophecy." He said holding my hand again. "It's actually mine." He admitted. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. I shouldn't have asked for them to give you a whack at it but I just wanted to see you." He said and for a minted he seemed normal and like a real person. I smiled, hiding all the hurt and pain that he's caused me.

"It's ok." I reassured. "It's really fine but you swear after we get out of this quest mess it's you and me for relationship counseling." I said and he laughed.

"How about coffee first?" he said I smiled and he took out some keys and blinked them. A red Ferrari appeared. "Now, princess. Let's find your friends and get you where you want to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I hopped in the car and Apollo winked at me. I gave him a half smile back, not sure exactly what to make of it. We drove for a little in silence the sun was rising. We were making the sun rise. It was a amazing feeling to have power over something like that. I could see the faint outlines of stars and planets. Apollo traced my gaze and looked at me again.

"Into the stars and moon?" he asked and I nodded. It was a breathtaking view and I was truly blessed to see it. "I can take you up there, beautiful." he said brushing the hair from my bruised face. I looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I inquired. He laughed a musical laugh.

"You think I bought this car for the looks, gorgeous? No, it can go up there. I don't exactly know how it worked because you know me-always listened to my dad Zeus." He said. I snorted.

"Your not the only one who doesn't listen." I answered curtly.

"Wattcha mean, baby?"

"I mean this whole quest thing and this whole mistake that we made. You have to admit, we screwed up pretty big." I said then added a witty remark to lighten the situation. "Baby." He laughed.

"We didn't screw up, Cassandra. In a matter of fact your three on my top ten favorite girls list." He said and my mouth dropped open.

"Kidding, kidding." he said. I laughed. He did the same. For a minute I didn't care about the quest. For a minute I forgot why I was here. Then I thought better of trying to make a move.

"Really though, what can you tell me about the prophecy." I asked and I hit his head lightly on the wheel, beeping the horn and he groaned.

"You've got my heart on a string! You women! It's always like this!" He said. My expression changed.

"What do you mean, honey?" I asked trying to sweet-talk my way into learning something. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"You swear that now were all good that you and I can go on together like nothing happened." He said and I'd never seen him like this.

"I swear, baby. What's up though?" I asked. The sun god was always so calm and collected I had no idea what was going on.

"Cassandra. You guys are right your looking for my ex and that's about all I know. She loved the ocean. I think it's an island. Thantos is death and I'm pretty close to wanting to kill that Zakk kid." he said.

"Why?"

"Because you two like each other." he said and I blushed realizing that he was joking.

"Zakk and I are just friends. Will you quite acting so paranoid?" I said.

"Were here." He said gravely and then winked. "I'll get close and you can jump down like James Bond then make up some clever one liner."

"Or you could just park in front of them." He thought about it.

"Good idea." He said and it landed. I stepped out and Aaron drew a sword. Apollo snapped a finger and it melted.

"Now I think this is kind of self explanatory. You listen to Cassandra or you'll be in Hades faster than you can beg for your life." He said and I breathed in.

"Ok, guys. Apollo told us some stuff that might help. We need to find a Island east of here."

"What about Cliff Island of the coast of Maine?" Kyra suggested and I thought it over. It would make sense. It was far out and no one lived there. Kyra surprised me.

"Ok. Let's check there!" I said and looked around for Apollo when I noticed that he was gone.

"Evasive jerk." Aaron muttered. I blushed.

"Well, Cliff Island It is!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We hiked for a little more and I was wearing thing. What had he meant? What happened between him and Cassandra? I wanted to know so badly and at the same time I knew that it wasn't pretty. Kyra snapped me out my daydream.

"How was it?" She asked. I turned around. "How was kissing him?" She asked. I blushed then looked down at my feet then laughed.

"We didn't kiss, Kyra." I said. She patted my shoulder.

"Riiiiight."

"Really."

"We didn't." I said and Aaron fell into line with me. Kyra didn't budge. Aaron glared at her asking her to lave with his eyes. She didn't budge.

"I wont leave Cassandra. Say whatever you want but I wont leave." Kyra said and it shocked me. I never thought that my beautiful and spiteful half sister would be defending me. Aaron glared at her but as I knew Kyra had much experience with shooting death glairs and she was good at it. Kasey went to join them.

"I'm guessing you dot want me to comment on your little encounter." She said and I groaned.

"Don't even think about it." I said and after hiking for a few more miles we saw a road.

"What do we do?" Kyra asked.

"Let's hitchhike." Andrew said and for a demigod that was a crappy idea but we were all so tired that no one argued. I stuck out my thumb and we all walked along the side of the highway. I had no idea what state we were in. I stuck out my thumb farther. We needed to be picked up by someone.

"Maybe we could call?" Zakk suggested.

"Oh, ok, I'll take out my phone and call my dad and mom to come pick us up because that's totally going t happen." Kate said. I figured Kate didn't know whom I'd seen that day and then my face lit up.

"That's a great idea, Kate!" I said and I dropped my thumb. Everyone looked shocked and I put my bag down.

"What's the idea?" Andrew asked.

"We can do just that. Call Kate's dad."

"Again?" Kasey asked. I nodded.

"I don't know, Cassandra. Not all of us put as much trust into the gods as you do." Aaron said, showing the first sign of sincerity I'd seen since Texas died.

"You got a better idea?" I asked.

"We try to get a bus and keep walking."

"How long's that going to take?" Nico asked.

"A long time. We need to call camp and see what to do." Kasey said. I shook my head.

"My quest and I agree with Kate." I said.

"Won't he be angry?" Andrew asked.

"Not if I don't look like crap." I said and smiled a million dollar smile that I'd been working on since I was ten. Kyra grinned to.

"That. I can help you with." Kyra said and she turned me around and together as a group we walked back into the woods. Kyra sat me down and started to smooth my hair out. After she was done with that she went onto taking out the makeup kit she packed. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. As she was pinching my face and doing who knows what I said something.

"I'm sorry, Kyra." She looked up. "I should never have judged you. You didn't mean for the whole camp to find out." I said. She smiled a sad smile at me to.

"I guess I'm sorry to, Cassandra. I should never have told anyone." Kyra said and I nodded.

"We're both sorry." I said and she slapped her hand son her skinny thighs.

"Done! I don't know if I have a mirror but your going to have to trust me. You look amazing, Cassandra!" She said and I rolled my eyes. "Really! You do!" She exclaimed and I did trust her. Soon after we were all reconvened. Zakk's mouth dropped open.

"Cassandra Anderson, you look great." He said. I didn't see why the whole makeup thing was necessary but I understood soon after.

"Doesn't she?" Apollo's voice asked from behind me. I smiled at Kyra and Kyra winked. "You look great Cassandra." He said and I didn't know how different I looked.

"What do you need or are you here to make sure that I didn't kiss anyone else?" I teased and he smiled.

"Making sure you don't kiss anyone else." He muttered and looked at the ground. He smiled and walked over to him.

"We need a ride."

"Where?"

"Cliff Island in Maine."

"Cassandra's cave?"

"Are we wrong?"

"No."

"Great. We want a ride."

"Hop in!" He said and we all looked. The little Ferrari was now a bus. Everyone got in and he took off. Five minutes in Kasey looked over at me.

"Cassandra. Can we talk?" She said. I nodded. She and Andrew were sitting next to each other. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"About what?" I asked.

"Apollo. I'm not sure that I want you doing this." Kasey said. I must have looked surprised because she went on. "Your going to get emotional again and how do you know he won't leave you? How do you-"

"I'm going to stop you there and say that you need to let me do my thing and you do yours. Have I ever once said anything to you when you have a boyfriend that I didn't approve of?" I said, sadness in my voice. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. I was just worried." She said. I nodded and before I could tell her that it's ok Apollo called to me from the front.

"Umm, Cassandra, baby, you might want to come look at this." He called and I went up to the front of the bus. We were there but the entire perimeter of the island was covered with monsters. Waiting for us and ready to kill.

Ok, like? Dislike? Review! I'm usually good at updates and responding to people but I'll be away this week until Sunday so review and unless I can get a minuet expect a response Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I gasped as I saw the monsters that surrounded the island. Empiousa, drakens, demigods, and titans. Anything you could think of.

"What's on your mind?" Apollo asked me.

"The five hundred monsters that are going to eat us." I quipped and started to ponder the different ideas. They could jump into the water but then they would have to swim like Hades and even then they would have been trapped. They could blast through with the solar car but the monsters would just follow. Then Andrew smiled at her.

"I have a plan." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What could we possibly do?" Aaron asked. Andrew gathered us close at the front of the bus.

"We can call a white flag." Andrew said. I shook my head.

"That's crazy." I proclaimed.

"I agree with Cassandra." Kyra responded. "They're not going to listen to a white flag."

"They might." Kate said and I shook my head. "You have a batter idea?" she asked.

"Yah, we go in there and blow their butts away with-"

"That's dumb." Aaron said. "I agree with Andrew and Kate. It's worth a shot, unless someone has a better idea and we don't actually have to have a truce." I sighed.

"There's no better idea?" I asked but no one volunteered one. I turned away from the group but before I could say anything else a cell phone range. I was about to ask which moron brought the cell phone but Apollo picked it up and I had to stifle a giggle, before he shot me a death glare.

"Hello?" He answered and I could tell that whoever was on the other end was not too happy about something. I could here static on the other end. "Dad! I'm not helping anyone!" he yelled. "Shut up!-I'll talk to you whatever way it like..Oh? Is that how it works? Come on, dad, Cassandra's just a- fine! Hands off! Happy?" He yelled, and for a minute he sounded like a normal teenage boy. Apollo slammed the cell phone onto the chair and looked at us, slightly embarrassed and his cheeks showing traces of chagrin. I smiled a little.

"What's up?" Zakk asked.

"I can't help you anymore." He said. My mouth almost dropped open and everyone else reacted in his or her own ways of shock and fear.

"Why?" Kyra asked. None of us knew how we were going to get anything done without him. He was out ride and not only that but he was my light. He showed signs of changing. It was about more than the quest for me. He cant abandoned me again! My thoughts screeched to a halt when I suddenly felt tears streaming out of my eyes. How can he do this to me? After everything that we've been through we finally decided to make it work!

"How?" I asked and Apollo sighed like he saw this coming.

"Cassandra, I love you." He said.

"No! No you don't!" I yelled. "That what you said before but it's not true! It's not!" I screamed, trying not to tear up.

"Can we not turn this into a episode of Jersey Shore or Dr Phil?" Aaron asked half sympathetically and half sarcastically. I knew that he of everyone here knew how I felt; loosing someone you loved was hard. Aaron had lost more people than anyone I knew. His mother, Jessica Graves had died recently and Texas' death had completed the second line of the prophecy. She was the truly brave and Aaron had lost her to.

"Can you just shut up and be a little sympathetic?" Kyra shot. She had turned herself into my personal bodyguard since the little talk between us in the woods.

"Cassandra, I-" He started and reached out to hold me but I pulled away, almost falling in the progress.

"I can't do this Apollo!" I shrieked, completely forgetting the monsters. "I can't kiss and make up every other year with you! Make up your mind like me or don't!"

"Cassandra, I never stopped liking you-"

"Don't lie." I snapped

"What would you like me to do?" He asked, his tone getting sharper, "Defy king of the gods?"

"No! I never asked that. All I want you do is give me a little support here!"

"I've given all the support I'm allowed to and more!"

"Then break some rules. I did! I was willing to throw away everything and leave with you-"

"GUYS!" Kate yelled. "Calm down would you?" She said putting her arm on my shoulder then shrinking away. I looked at my shoes embarrassed. I was doing exactly what Chiron was worried of me doing. I was going to put my feelings in the way of the quest.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"No need to be." Nico said glairing at the sun god. Apollo raised his hands in defeat.

"Cassandra, I don't know if I can do it either. Don't go making yourself the victim." He said and that hit a nerve.

"Just get close enough for us to call a truce." Nico said. Apollo did. I got close to the door and the sun god opened it so I could yell to whoever their leader was. The door opened a crack and I could feel the wind whipping at my face and the cold air lashed at my eyes. I didn't really know what to say but I decided to just let myself talk. Not the best idea.

"Hello!" I shouted and everyone looked up at me. Fire started to spew out of different monsters eyes and mouth. They reached for the flying bus and Andrew grabbed me and pulled me in as the door shut. I looked at Aaron and Andrew. "Great idea." I proclaimed and stood up.

"What do we do, dad?" Kate asked.

"Crash land." He suggested.

"What?" Zakk asked.

"We can land the bus as far away from the shore line as possible and pray for the best outcome." He said and for a moment I wanted to kiss him for think up such a great idea. He pressed his foot on the gas and the cell phone buzzed again. I put my hand over it and Apollo looked at me and smiled. It was not quite a makeup smile but it was definitely a cease-fire kind of smile. I returned it with a nod. He looked back through the window and excelled the gas again. We started to race through the sky. I held my breath and didn't open my eyes. Suddenly I didn't know how long it had been but Apollo suddenly lightened up on the gas and slammed the break down. We were all thrown forward and the sun car crashed into the grass. We'd done it. We'd landed on the soil of Cliff Island. Everyone got up and dusted of their clothing. I took charge.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked and a range of groans and moans escaped the group of young demigods.

"That's what I call smooth landing!" Apollo said and winked at me. I ignored him and helped my friends up. We all looked around. No monsters. Apollo had successfully crash-landed us on a beach at the other end of the island. The monsters must have overlooked it. From my peripherals I could see Andrew and Kasey hugging. I had to bite back a tear. Apollo could see what I was thinking and looked at me knowingly. "I've got to get going." Apollo proclaimed. "Nice seeing you Cassandra and company." He said.

"Nice seeing you, Dad." Kate answered and I didn't say a thing. Like always.

"Bye, Lord Apollo." Andrew said and Apollo waited a second but when it became clear that I was not going to say anything he coughed got in the car and took off.  
>"Well that was awkward." Kyra said and I knew that her of all people would clue into that. I nodded.<p>

"Let's make camp on the beach." Zakk said. I nodded.

"Good idea." I said and we started to set up the tents. Kasey (being the daughter of Poseidon) tried to make the tide go back so we had room and unsuccessfully tried to ease up the sea air so we can start a fire. Eventually she settled with the water residing a little and left the sea air alone. I sat in the tent, solo, thinking about the quest.

"Hello, Cassandra." Zakk said and he unzipped the tent. I nodded at him. "Miss me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Just a little." I smiled.

"What's up?"

"Thinking about the quest."

"You mean Apollo?" He said.

"No I'm thinking about the quest and the prophecy."

"Me to."

"Texas was the truly brave." I said solemnly. He nodded.

"Aaron doesn't hate you. You know that right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"So who feels the sun gods wrath?"

"Me." Zakk replied. I snickered. "He sees me looking at you. He thinks I like you."

"Do you?" I asked, flirting.

"Your like the ocean, Cassandra. Beautiful, mysterious, and dangerous." He said. "I don't know how I feel about you yet. How do you feels about me?"

"I don't know." I sighed, thinking about how weird this was. "There's this whole thing with Apollo and I don't know how I feel about him either." I said. Zakk was about to say something when Nico burst his head in.

"Guys, we have a problem. We're being approached by some guy with a tux and a white flag." He said and Zakk and I stood up. We looked out and there, just like I remembered him from Manhattan, was Prometheus. Titan and asking for the leader of the quest to talk to. I breathed a little and stepped out into the open.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Aaron's POV

It was hard to watch Cassandra like that. As angry as I was with her she didn't deserve the crap that Apollo threw at her. She deserved someone who was going to treat her well and that was not the sun god. I didn't really blame Apollo though. It ran in the family I guess because my father, Zeus, was no different. He let my mom die and he didn't care. All she was to him was another name on the list of girls that he'd picked up at the bar.

"Aaron." Cassandra said. I looked at her. She looked nervous to go and meet with Prometheus but I knew as quest leader it had to be her. She breathed and walked out. I came with her. Prometheus smiled at Cassandra and disregarded me.

"Hello, my dear girl." Prometheus said as he pulled out the chair, that we had set up, for Cassandra. She glared at him and didn't move. He motioned to the chair and still Cassandra stayed strong. Prometheus's face hardened. "Suit yourself, Cassandra."

"Miss Anderson to you, slime bag." She snapped. I didn't think I'd ever seen her so fired up. Prometheus seemed to be amused by Cassandra's headstrong attitude.

"Miss Anderson, I have a proposition for you." Prometheus said and I bit my lip. Cassandra was weak and with her recent fight with Apollo she was blinded by rage and fear.

"What might that be?" She asked.

"After the death of Luke and Cronos the titans and demigods that survived reside here-"

"I could never have guessed. Do you always try to burn your enemies up or was that just for me?" Cassandra interrupted and I could tell that she was in no mood to play games.

"Please, Miss Anderson, let me finish." The titan went on. Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "We took up residence here for a reason. This island holds Cassandra's cave, as you have come here to find."

"Can you help us?" Cassandra asked, her voice changing from angry to despite and pleading. She made her eyes bigger and pursed her lips.

"I have a feeling that you're trying to convince me to help you by flirting." He said and Cassandra shifted around a little. "You can't rely on your looks for everything, Miss Anderson." Prometheus said and smiled at her sadly. Cassandra's head snapped up.

"I don't." She insisted. Prometheus seemed to change topic rapidly.

"Cassandra, you know very well whom you were names after and you know very well the story. Do you?" He asked. Cassandra nodded.

"Get to the point."

"What do you think the prophecy is about?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I have no idea." She responded.

"Well there is a curse here. Cassandra's curse. The gift of sight." I cut in before she could respond. I had no idea what that was but I saw where this was going. It was going to be just like Manhattan.

"Cassandra, come on I don't trust this jerk." I said trying to pull her away but Prometheus put a hand on my shoulder. I cant describe the pain I was in. the hand pierced my skin and I felt like I was on fire. Then it was a calming sensation and the worst part was I couldn't scream. Finally I sat down and Cassandra looked at us both. Prometheus went on.

"Apollo loved her to. Or said he did." Prometheus said sharply. Cassandra's eyes widened and I could see his plan from a mile away. Weaken her and then beat her. "Join us Cassandra and we'll show you how to tame the gift. You can take it and in the memory of Cronos we can overthrow the gods! We can try again! How well has Apollo treated you, Miss Anderson? Horribly! He'll treat you like dirt. He'll use you to get another name on the list of girls he's dated." Prometheus said, whispering it mostly in Cassandra's ear. "I know the power of sight and I could use people like your friends. You could be loved Cassandra just say yes to me." For a second her face showed pure longing for love and desire but that expression dropped after a minute and she snapped;

"God to Hades you son of a-" She started but the titan interrupted her and looked at me.

"What about you Aaron?" Prometheus asked and Cassandra looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked the titan.

"Aaron, you are so talented. You are an amazing fighter and you are a caring friend but does your father notice? No. A monster killed your mother, Jessica, and your father could have prevented it. Aaron, you've always been a rebel but did you pay attention in English class when they were talking about all of the other children of Zeus? Your not so special, Aaron. Join us and we can overthrow your father. You can be great! The gods will not let you rise to your potential but we will! You can harness your energy-" Cassandra cut in.

"He'd never, you-" I could tell that she was psyched up because of what he'd said about her and Apollo.

"Cassandra, stop." I said. She looked at me, utter shock plastered on her face. I looked back at the other demigods who were watching us.

"Your not considering this are you?" She asked me gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Think about it, Anderson. We could all be great."

"I can't believe you!" She yelled. I wanted to say something in my defense but Cassandra just kept yelling. "How could you leave your friends for the second time? You're a lying, good for nothing, failure as a friend. Think of Texas! What would she say? You're a failure as a lover!" Cassandra yelled and without thinking I spat out;

"Look in the mirror, Cassandra, baby! You just described yourself to!" She looked taken aback. I guess that it was a hit below the belt. Because I could see droplets rushing out of her eyes.

"Please don't do this, Aaron." She said and I looked at her once then quickly looked away.

"I have to, Cassandra. Now, go unless you want to join us." I said and her mouth dropped open.

"My dear girl, I will also have to say that we can not let you take Cassandra's curse. We will be assaulting your force of demigods. I believe you are outnumbered four hundred to one." Prometheus said and Cassandra seemed speechless.

"Fie then!" She finally said and she stormed of back to camp. I watched her go, surprisingly not feeling any guilt. Prometheus put hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing." He said and we both walked away from the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Andrew's POV

When I first came to half blood I got my head stuck in a toilet bowl by Clarisse La Rue. It wasn't that bad. I never minded getting wet but what scared me was the drowning sensation. It was a sensation so horrible that I could never exactly put my finger on it. I could feel my nose and mouth filling up and I could feel my self slipping into unconsciousness. My eyes were blurry and my head started to throb. Later I felt the sensation when I found about my mother's suicide when I was eleven. Since then I knew when other people were feeling like that and I knew that right now both Aaron and Cassandra were in way over their heads.

"Babe?" Kasey asked as Cassandra walked back to us without Aaron. I looked at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Be nice to her, ok?" Kasey said and I knew that Kasey was right. Cassandra had a hard day. She and Aaron were finally getting over their ruff spots. She came back and I expected her to be crushed but she returned a look in her eyes I'd only seen once in my life; the day Ares left my mother. I was only a baby but I remember it distinctly. It was a look of hate and pure evil. I didn't like that this was what Cassandra looked like now.

"I'll take Andrew and Nico. Everyone else stay here and don't leave." Cassandra said and touched the gold locket that she always wore. I stood up and Nico did to but Kate grabbed his arm.

"Nico, you can't go." She said but Nico pulled away.

"Kate, I can do what I want to do." He said and took another step.

"Nico, if you leave-"

"Stop it!" Kyra and Zakk yelled at the same time. We were all tired but I noticed that Cassandra was visibly worn out. Her eyes lost their glimmer and now looked glassed over and I could see that they were sunken in. The eye shadow and mascara that Kyra had put on was smudged and her lips were chapped and bleeding. The glossy mocha hair that she used to toss around her shoulders was now tangled and lost the luster that it always had. She didn't look like she could fend a monster off or fight a battle.

"Cassandra, maybe Kate should come instead of you." I said gently. She shook her head. I looked at her, assessing her strength and I thought I'd seen babies who could do better than she could now but I decided to watch her and just drop it. After a days worth of sleep the three of us headed off. We walked for a few miles and Cassandra seemed to get angrier with the steps she took. Finally we reached a clearing. Their we saw Prometheus, a girl, and Aaron.

"I wont take it from you." Aaron said. "I think we need to give it to Cassandra. She'll crack under the stress." Cassandra looked at us both and her eyes asked us what they were talking about. I motioned for her to listen, and we all crouched behind the rock.

"Please! You've got to stop it! It hurts me!" The girl yelled and Cassandra put her hand over her mouth, muffling a scream.

"Cassi, you need to listen to me." Prometheus started but the girl went on.

"I can't do it anymore! It wrecked my life and many more girls! Please, please, please take it!" She yelled and Nico put has hand on the sword but I restrained them both.

"Cassi, just a little longer!"

"NO! NO! NO!' She yelled and Aaron reached down and slapped her. Prometheus took Aaron's shoulder and Cassandra picked up a rock and before I could drop her she shot up and threw it at Prometheus.

"Cassandra!" Nico hissed but we all ended up standing and Prometheus turned around. Cassandra ran over and helped a scared Cassi up but it was to late because about twelve monsters closed us in. It was a trap. Cassandra looked around and Cassi pushed her gently.

'You need to go." She said but Cassandra whipped out a sword and went back to back with the two of us. Aaron and Prometheus fled and Cassandra started to curse at them in a variety of different colorful language and in both English and ancient Greek. Nico slashed at an empouosa and I took on three of the demigods. Most of the monsters were gone in the half hour but soon after we all collapsed on the ground exhausted and unable to walk back. Nico had enough strength to tell Cassi the directions to our camp and to go get help. I didn't know how long passed but at the twenty-minute mark Cassandra started to talk, weakly.

"We did it." She said

"That we did." I responded back.

"Who is Cassi?" She asked.

"A POW." Nico responded.

"What that?" Cassandra asked.

"I prisoner of war." I said and after could see the pink of Kyra's sneakers. We were all helped back to camp and I remember the three of us drinking ambrosia and eating nectar than passing out on the maps.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up breathing heavily and as hot as the deepest pit of Tarturus. I was crying. A burning sensation was starting in my feet and working it's way all the way up to my head where I grasped my hair and pulled trying to yank whatever it was out.

"Hey, hey, hey." I heard someone say and push me back down. I shot up again though. I recognized the voice of Kate Great. "Calm down. Ok?" she said but I stood up anyway. My eyes adjusted to the dark and started to take in my surroundings. It was a dark tent illuminated by the soft glow of candles. Something out of some movie. I could hear the lapping of waves and the soft whispering of Kasey and Andrew's voice. As if Kate was reading my mind she started to talk.

"Nauseating isn't it?" She asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Your one to talk. Look at you and Nico!" I exclaimed and winked at her.

"Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra." Kate said and she clicked her tongue. I got up and unzipped the tent but before I could Kate called back.

"Cassandra, don't mind my dad. He can be a jerk sometimes. I remember one time he gave me and Nico-"  
>"That's great." I said and it hit me from Kate's point of view. How awkward t must be. I was dating her dad. She must feel like crap. I nodded at her and walked out to think. It was colder than I expected for summer. I guess the island was colder than expected. Nico saw me coming out of the tent and walked over.<p>

"Cassandra." He greeted. I nodded and was about to ask his opinion on the whole Apollo thing but suddenly the ocean started to glimmer. Kasey's eyes creased. Andrew ran over and grabbed Nico and my hands. It was an Iris message. From Olympus. I bit my lip and motioned from everyone else to go away but when I threw a Drachma into the ocean he face of Artemis appeared. I coughed and looked at my feet. We had not had a good relationship. She nodded at us.

"What do you want?" I muttered still looking at my feet.

"A answer." She said and I remembered the story of Leto and her children. I thought of the pointy arrows.

"I didn't say anything to Apollo that he hasn't said to me." I snapped but she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was going to ask about the quest." She said and I flushed bright red.

"What would you like to know, my lady?" Kasey asked.

"I would like a moment alone with Miss Anderson." the goddess said and I nodded. Everyone cleared, awkwardly.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"What your there for."

"I don't really know. Something about a ancient curse and other things like that."

"Cassandra's curse?"

"I guess. That's what Prometheus said."

"Do not take it, Miss Anderson." Artemis said. "It was cause you suffering and pain. Have you located the cave yet?"

"I believe so, my lady."

"Have you met, Cassandra?"

"What is this a cross examination?"

"Just answer the question!" She said.

"No we have not met Cassandra."

"Let me warn you. You will be betrayed by a friend."

"Thanks for the news flash. Say, how's your brother doing?" I asked, prying on her weakness.

"He is none of your concern anymore, Cassandra Anderson."

"Really?"

"He does not love you anymore!"

"Didn't seem like that this morning..." I said and winked.

"Cassandra-"

"Say, does 'ill take you to the stars' sound like a love profession?"

"Miss Anderson-"  
>"What do you wear on a date to the stars?" I asked and Artemis was turning red in the face. I probably should have stopped but I didn't.<p>

"I want to help you, Cassandra." She said.

"I suggested relationship counseling but he just wanted to get coffee." Suddenly the water started to bubble and boil then I spouted up like a volcano. I looked down and the goddess looked darker and her eyes looked a bit blacker.

"I am warning you, Cassandra. Heed my warning. Do not take to curse. It will destroy you."

"I'm stronger than I look." I snapped but the was already gone. My friends protruded from different places. I could tell that they'd heard the whole conversation. I didn't know what Artemis was talking about but I knew she was right. Curses are usually bad but the thought quickly left my mind as I grabbed my knife and sword then looked at my friends. I'd sort out matters of the cave latter. Right now, there was a prisoner of war I needed to rescue. Cassie needed help and I didn't give a crap what Artemis had said. Before anyone could talk me out of it Kasey, Zakk, and me melted into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where are we going?" Kasey asked and I shushed her. I needed to locate the spot that I'd found that cave at and I didn't think I could do that if my mind was racing with visions of her and Andrew. We got to that cave within the hour. Zakk motioned us all around the side and we saw the girl. Cassie that Prometheus had taken prisoner. I ran over. She was tied to the tree. My friends followed.

"It's ok, it's ok." I soothed. "My name is Cassandra and these are my friends Zakk and Kasey. We're here to help you." I said and undid the gag.

"They wont take it!" She sobbed.

"Wont take what?" Kasey asked then something changed in Cassie's face.

"Are you, Cassandra Anderson?" The girl asked and I nodded. I started to wonder what was the matter because she had a look of pain and excitement but I quickly dismissed it, knowing that a girl who had suffered physical torment from titans would not be on the same level of sanity that we were. I undid the bonds and Kasey smiled at me. The three of us, swords draw, entered the cave. It was dark and dank. It smelt of mold and other things that I didn't really feel like naming. We made out way through the cave and Cassie stopped me suddenly.

"The titans have this cave for a reason, Cassandra. You shouldn't go in." She warned but I had my mindset to do this quest and if that meant going through caves then so be it. "Cassandra, the cave is immensely powerful, you need to abandon the quest!" She said and I ignored her. Cassie started to sob. I turned around.

"Listen, Cassie, everything's going to be fine. We wont do anything you hurt you. Just stay with us for a little," I said and when I got to a room in the cave I gasped. The whole room was adjourned with jewels and tapestries. There was a alter with fresh fruit and different wines. Cassie looked at the room with less awe than the rest of us and more disgust.

"This is the chamber of the oracle." He said but no one answered him. We were all to aw inspired. Finally I spoke.

"We need to get out of here and come back with all of our other friends." I said everyone nodded in agreement. I took a step outside and saw someone I recognized Aaron.

"Hello, Cassandra." He said. Cassie stepped behind me and shot a look that I couldn't read at Aaron. I pulled out my sword but it was hopeless because he had a gun. Kasey clenched her hand and a shield of the cave water came around us but I knew that we had to run because she couldn't hold it for very long. We all ran for the camp and as we were running Aaron screamed.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Anderson!" His new voice made me shake with fear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Aaron's POV

I sat waiting in my tent, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Cassie. When the tent unzipped Cassie came in and she embraced me. I kissed her, sorry to make her spy on the group of worthless demigods.

"Hey, babe." I said. She smiled at me, weakly. I knew she was in pain.

"Hey."

"How you doing?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Fine. Man, that girl is so gullible!" Cassie said and I smiled at her. Cassie winked and lay down. We'd become close over the span of the time that I'd joined the titans and it was a decision that I didn't regret. Cassie kissed me gently but pulled away soon.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, you'll have to go back in the morning and spy more. What did you get so far?" I asked her.

"Their not the brightest people in the world." Cassie remarked. I shook my head remembering my time with them.

"Their really not."

"Still need to realize what the curse actually is." She said. I smiled at her.

"Soon, baby, soon." I said. We were outside of the cave keeping watch. I herd a noise. I pressed my hand to my lip and Cassie grinned excitedly. I unzipped the tent and saw the demigods creeping to the cave. No flashlights. No nothing. I grabbed my sword and crept out. When the last one of the entered Cassie gestured for me to exit the tent. We both did. I silently followed them into the cave and when we got to the room it was our chance.

"Hello, Cassandra." I said and she screamed and turned around, seeing me her eyes faired with anger.  
>"What are you doing here?" She snapped. Then she saw Cassie and her eyes went from anger to confusion.<p>

"Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra." I said clicking my tongue. She still looked confused.

"Aaron, what's going on?" She asked.

"You idiot." Cassie said and she threw her head back. "I am Cassandra." She said. I bit my lip. Cassie went over and she grabbed Cassandra's head and she threw her into the wall. Cassandra was quick to get up and charge her but Cassie sidestepped and Cassandra fell down. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Cassie, lets just go." I said. She raised her sword.

"NO!" She yelled. "I'll finish this here and now. I'll give her the curse and then kill her. It'll die " Cassie said and she impaled the sword but Cassandra rolled out of the way. Cassie lunged at her and impaled her shoulder she screamed out in pain. Then Cassie started to chant in ancient Greek but another man walked in and restrained her. Prometheus. He laid a hand over her molt.

"Not her!" He snapped and I lent down to see her shoulder. It was bad. Blood splotched the shirt and was seeping out her the wound.

"She needs help!" I exclaimed looking at Prometheus. He laughed.

"She's the enemy." He exclaimed. "Don't tell me your getting soft on her!" Prometheus joked, restraining Cassie.

"I just think that-"

"Fine." The titan said. "If that's the way you'd like it." He said and pushed Cassie into me then levitated a boulder in front of the door. We were sealed in and there was nothing I could do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I groaned and sat up. Why it was always me that ended up with the crap beaten out of them was beyond my understanding. I sat up and groped around.

"Is anyone here?" I called. I herd the chorus of everyone's voices. Moans and groans echoed the cavern. I breathed, knowing that I must be assertive.

"Does anyone know what happened?" She asked. A mumble of voices started soft explaining what happened and grew louder. I shushed everyone up. This was my quest and I was not going to have it be wrecked by some freak that had some curse. I have been waiting far to long to prove myself. It was pitch black. I couldn't organize everyone until I could somewhat see them.

"Everyone move over to the wall!" I yelled, my quivering voice shaking with anticipation and fear. "I can't help if I can't see you!" I yelled and I herd scuttling and soon everyone was at the wall. I opened my cell phone and prayed that the one bar of battery would provide light for a little bit. I scanned the line. We were a sorry mess and I didn't know what to do. Cassie was in here, unconscious from Prometheus's push in but she would hake up and it would not be fun. I looked at the people that were here with me. It unusually would have been good to have all children of the big three and war god with the exception of Kara and me. I breathed and tried to relax but honestly I knew that we'd all die. I was about to start talking, trying to calm when I felt something impale me from the front I fell down and I had the wind knocked out of me. I felt around for a stab mark but there was nothing. I turned around to see Cassie and Aaron fighting. He had his sword drawn. He'd just saved me. I turned saw Aaron get thrown across the cave and I picked up the sword and swung but she parried and the sword went flying. I lunged at her but she elbowed my shoulder and I fell back Kasey threw a rock but Cassie (don't freaking ask me how) made it burst into flames. I ducked and felt the hot ash bombard my skin. I stood up shakily. Aaron had hit her with a rock and she was lying, unconscious on the ground. Aaron had done it. He'd helped us. I was to stun but Zakk hugged him and Kasey said that Texas would be proud. I agreed. I felt like we were a family again. Kyra started to tend to Aaron's wounds with some of the moss on the cave walls. I decided that we should all sleep in shifts.

"Ok so what about me you and Zakk take the first shift?" Aaron asked. A son of Zeus and Hades. That would be good. I nodded and everyone else curled up for a dreamless sleep. I sat down next to Zakk. My cell phone was dying. The light flickered.

"You know, Cassandra. Your a lot more than a pretty face." He said. I looked down. That was insecurity and to hear it from someone else made me feel like a blade was being driven through my stomach. "Your good with a sword and-"

"Can we stop talking about this?" I asked, knowing that if I did talk anymore I'd cry. Zakk nodded and after a few minutes said.

"Though you are a pretty face." If it wasn't almost pitch black I would have been blushing redder than a valentine. I didn't really know what happened but soon I felt his warm lips pressing against mine. I could almost hear Nico's voice saying something along the lines of it being good that I'd moved on and that Zakk was a nice guy. I could hear Kyra's yells of joy and her offers to double date. I happened so quickly and so we pulled away. "Cassandra." He said.

"Don't." I said and wanted to lean in again but he said something compactly unexpected.

"Cassandra, I love Poppy Gray." My mouth dropped open. I wanted to yell at him for leading me on but I knew that emotions were running high and that even if I had someone I probably would have done that same thing. He took my hand. "You're a Georgiou's girl and you'll find someone. I promise." He said and suddenly I felt the room being basked in light. I shielded my eyes as Apollo the sun god removed the boulder. My mouth dropped open and I only prayed that he didn't see and hear the whole thing. But of course he did. Just my luck.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe anything. Why was I so stupid? After Apollo had lifted the barrier my friends filed out but I just stood there Zakk patted me on the back. Apollo walked in and touched my shoulder. I looked up.

"I-I-I swear." I stuttered and he knelt down next to me. I could hear Kyra gasping and giggling. I breathed out, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Shhh." He said and I pulled myself closer to him. "You're ok. Everything's going to be all right." He said and I suddenly felt wet droplets pooling in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be." He said. "It's not all your fault." I cried harder and I could feel all eyes on us but I didn't care. I knelt down and gripped at his shoulder.

"It is! It is! Everything is! You and Texas and Aaron..." I said and he put a finger to my lips. "Don't talk." He said and I didn't. I just cried more. Without warning from behind I felt a sharp pain and then it started to dull. My vision blurred and I collapsed forward, just in enough time to see Cassie holding her sword. After that everything was a blur. I saw people whizzing by my eyes and I didn't quite know what was happening. I wanted to close my eyes and give up but I couldn't I knew that I needed to stay awake. I thought of the fastest songs I cold think of. Kate whirred by me dodging a blade and Nico was fighting a monster. That about covered up what I knew. I tried to drink in the sunlight like an energy drink that might give me a chance to stand one last time but I couldn't. Then I thought of something. It all clicked Cassie, the prophecy, Apollo, and the island. I got a plan. It was a lam plan and it was only postponing our inevitable deaths but from my sprawled position on the ground I screamed as loud as my mouth could muster.

"STOP..." Surprisingly everyone did. I gasped and tried to stand but I could only make it into a sitting position. "Cassie if you let them go I'll take your curse."

"Cassandra" Apollo warned but I ignored him and weakly stood up. I could see that I had Cassie's attention.

"I know what happened to you... I know about Apollo..." I said.

"He'll do the same to you! You're a stupid, stupid girl!"

"I know that the curse of prophecy can only be taken by one of Apollo's lovers. I know that he gave you the curse when you left him." Cassie looked at me, shocked.

"You would do that for him?" She asked and I nodded.

"No one would believe your prophecies."

"Give it to me." I said and she started to mumble in ancient Greek. I felt a shaft of cold air blow at me and knock me down. I felt winter air biting at my skin. Apollo ran up to me. I wanted to die.

"Cassandra! Look at me!" He yelled but I couldn't. The whole quest flashed before my eyes and I saw everyone that I loved. I saw the stars and the moon. I even saw Artemis. Tears clouded my hazy and unfocused eyesight and then it all went black.


	17. End

Chapter 17

I mumbled a little and tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down.

"Stay lying, Cassandra." Apollo's voice said. I ignored him and sat up. I felt drunk. I'm not going to lie. I didn't remember anything and I had a massive headache that no amount of ambrosia and nectar would cure.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were right." He said. I looked confused. "We must need relationship counseling. Every time we hang out someone dies." He said. I didn't care though, jokes don't work right now. The bus stopped and my friends filed out. Kyra patted me on the back and winked as she exited. We both kind of stared at each other awkwardly.

"What would it get for you to kiss me now?" I asked and he laughed.

"Relationship counseling." He said and I laughed to. He leaned in and I could almost feel the heat radiating on my skin. It was like one thousand shocks all jolted through my body. I herd a cough and turned around. Dionysus. That's just great.

"Amanda Yanderson, what are you doing kissing my half brother?" He asked and I shot away. The shocks felt a bit more like pulses now.

"I'm-er-so-verry sorry." I said but he could tell tat I was lying and rolled his eyes.

"Cassandra, if anyone asks I didn't see you." He said and I nodded. Not only a few seconds afterword's Chiron barded in.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Lord Apollo and Miss Anderson but I believe there is a matter that we should be talking about." He said. I looked at him. "You took the curse to save your friend's lives, Miss Anderson." I nodded.

"But I got a question." I said.

"Ask away, dear girl." He said.

"How are my friends?" I asked. Chiron laughed.

"You're friends are fine, my dear." He said.

"I got one more." I said and I turned to Apollo. "It's for you." I said.

"Shoot, sweetheart." He said.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. When I gave Cassie the curse she was given immortality and the gift of prophecy, but no one would believe her. We all know about the curse so I don't really know what'll happen." He said. I breathed and he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, I killed my ex for you. I'll be here for you n matter what." He said. I nodded and suddenly my head started to throb. I screamed and Apollo guided me to a seat. I saw a girl and a boy. They were leaving camp. I saw a drakon and a beautiful girl. I snapped my eyes open and Apollo and Chiron were standing over me.

"I think we have a new great prophecy." I said.

End************

You need to PM me if you want your character to be in the sequel. Cassandra will be in it but she won't be arrogating. I need a new narrator. If you want it PM me and using the great prophecy tell me what the plotline should basically be.

Thanks!

America


End file.
